


Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

by Andriitu



Series: Draco olvida [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry en Español, Frottage, Getting Together, Harry Potter en español, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andriitu/pseuds/Andriitu
Summary: Es el Octavo Año y Harry huye de un grupo de chicas que quiere adularlo a más no poder. Cuando dobla la esquina para esconderse, se cruza con Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Draco olvida [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667746
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under the Invisibility Cloak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742095) by [ladyroxanne21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21). 



> Hola! La hermosa ladyroxanne21 me dio permiso de traducir esta serie llamada Draco olvida. Esta es la precuela de la parte principal, Draco olvida. ¡Espero que les guste tanto como a mí!
> 
> PD: Las notas de la autora están al final.

Harry estaba huyendo de un grupo de chicas. ¡Una pandilla, incluso! No tenía idea de _por qué_ pensó que regresar para el Octavo Año sería relajante. Alguien, probablemente él mismo, le había mentido al decir que sería mejor obtener sus ÉXTASIS en lugar de simplemente aceptar los muchos puestos de trabajo que le habían ofrecido. Pero, hasta ahora, regresar a la escuela parecía ser un gran problema que no valía la pena.

Volteó en una esquina y vio su oportunidad de escapar. Justo adelante, el corredor se dividía en tres ramas y la de la izquierda tenía una alcoba a solo unos pocos pies. Si tan solo pudiera llegar ahí...

Sin parar ni por un momento mientras sacaba su capa –que había encogido antes– de un bolsillo, Harry aceleró y dobló en la siguiente esquina. Estaba literalmente a media pulgada de chocar con Malfoy, así que pensó que no tenía más opción que agarrar al idiota de cara afilada, taparle la boca con una mano y arrastrarlo dentro de la alcoba a la vez que desencogía su capa, sin varita y de forma no verbal, y cubría a ambos con ella.

Apenas pasaron dos segundos en silencio antes de que se escucharan gritos. «¡Se fue por acá!» Y luego más gritos. «¡¿A dónde fue?!»

«¡No puede haber ido muy lejos!»

«Hay tres caminos que pudo haber tomado».

«¿Deberíamos separarnos?»

Harry se estaba mordiendo los labios y respirando larga, profunda y lentamente a propósito para que no lo escucharan. Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero no parecía interesado en delatar su posición. Harry estaba tan contento por su cooperación que hasta podría haber besado al cabrón berrinchudo.

Algunas de las chicas se pararon justo afuera de la alcoba mientras las otras buscaban por los pasillos.

«No hay forma de que haya llegado al final de estos pasillos sin que lo hayamos visto doblar una esquina cuando llegamos».

«Tiene que haberse escondido en uno de estos salones». 

«Yo solo quiero un autógrafo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?» 

«Yo solo quiero darle esta tarjeta de agradecimiento».

«¡Yo solo quiero besarlo hasta que pierda la razón!»

Ante esto, Harry tuvo que morderse los labios con más fuerza para suprimir un gruñido. Malfoy lentamente quitó la mano de Harry de su boca y respiró profundo con una chispa maliciosa en los ojos. Harry _sabía_ que Malfoy iba a hacer algo para revelar el hecho de que Harry estaba _justo ahí_. Y Harry haría literalmente cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

Así que hizo la primera cosa que, pues... que pasó. En realidad, no lo pensó. Solo empujó a Malfoy contra la pared frente a ellos y lo besó. Malfoy jadeó sorprendido casi en silencio, pero no luchó contra Harry.

De hecho, solo se quedó ahí parado. Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se sonrojó y retrocedió. En ese momento, Malfoy abrió la boca y Harry no podía estar seguro de que no llamaría a las chicas, quienes aún estaban tratando de decidir si debían seguir buscándolo o rendirse por el momento. Así que Harry lo besó otra vez.

Este beso, a diferencia del primero, que había sido una suave presión de labios, fue más profundo y húmedo. Harry aprovechó que la boca de Malfoy estaba abierta e introdujo su lengua. Exploró un poco, incluso rozó las protuberancias del paladar, antes de envolver su lengua alrededor de la de Malfoy.

Malfoy soltó un gemido muy suave. Esto hizo que Harry cayera en cuenta de que estaba ¡totalmente besuqueando a _Malfoy_! Se puso rígido y se preparó para alejarse, pero Malfoy puso una mano en su nuca y lo obligó a quedarse quieto. A Harry le tomó solo un momento relajarse y seguir con el beso.

Y luego ambos estaban perdidos, besándose de forma tan frenética que casi parecían estar luchando una pequeña batalla. Harry colocó los brazos en la espalda de Malfoy y se aferró a su camisa. Una de las manos de Malfoy se mantuvo en su nuca, pero la otra se enredó en su cabello.

Continuaron así por tanto tiempo que perdieron completamente la noción del tiempo. Luego de un rato, ambos jadeaban tan fuerte que _no había forma_ de que alguien cerca no los oyera. En ese momento, solo tenían dos opciones: ir al siguiente paso, o parar y calmarse.

Harry terminó el beso y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Malfoy. Este movió sus manos del cuello y cabello de Harry hacia su espalda. Inconscientemente, trazó un patrón espiral en la espalda de Harry mientras miraba alrededor.

«Parece que ya se fueron», susurró por si acaso estuviera equivocado. Harry miró hacia donde las chicas habían estado y luego se alejó lentamente.

«Ehh...», dijo Harry incómodo. «Gracias... por no revelar que estaba escondido aquí...»

Malfoy resopló divertido. «Qué interesante método de asegurar mi silencio». 

Harry se puso muy rojo. «No lo planeé; solo pasó».

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo más, una chica gritó cerca de ellos. «¡Por las barbas de Merlín, ¿a dónde fue?!»

Después de todo esto, Harry _en serio_ no quería arriesgarse a que Malfoy lo delatara, así que simplemente lo besó. Otra vez. Este beso fue como una continuación del último, profundo y sensual y descuidado.

«Seguro se fue ya hace rato».

«Tendremos que atraparlo en el gran comedor».

Y luego, hubo silencio, pero Harry lo notó. Estaba muy ocupado besuquéandose como si su vida dependiera de ello. El resto de la tarde pasó; es decir, Harry faltó a todas sus clases. Las cosas se intensificaron, pero solo un poco. En algún momento, comenzaron a rozar sus caderas, lo que creó fricción sobre sus miembros ya duros a pesar de que la ropa estorbaba.

A pesar de que pasaron horas yendo hacia el clímax, el orgasmo pareció llegar de repente e hizo que ambos temblaran y se aferraran al otro. Ambos gimieron suavemente en el beso y luego Malfoy se derritió contra la pared mientras Harry se volvía gelatina y se apoyaba en él.

Jadearon en silencio y disfrutaron de las secuelas de tan increíble placer. Más de la mitad de Harry no quería moverse nunca más, pero el resto de él sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, había algo que realmente quería hacer antes de eso.

Muy suave, le susurró a Malfoy en el oído. «Deberíamos repetir esto alguna vez». 

«¿Exactamente esto?» Preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

«Eh, ¿por qué?» Preguntó Harry.

«Porque por muy increíble que esto haya sido, ahora me siento como un niño de doce», dijo Draco con una leve mueca de desdén, aunque no había malicia real detrás de ella.

Harry sonrió suavemente. «Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?»

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy de sonrojarse, solo que fue muy leve y lo hacía verse hermoso. «Cosas que requieren que nos desnudemos».

«Me parece una buena idea», concordó Harry y lo demostró al besar a Malfoy nuevamente.

«¿Harry?», lo llamó Hermione suavemente un minuto después. «¿Por qué estás bajo tu capa de invisibilidad en la alcoba de un pasillo desierto con Malfoy?»

Harry se alejó y carraspeó. «Eh... solo estábamos limando asperezas».

«¡Oh, gracias a Merlín! ¡Pensé que quizás los había petrificado un hechizo perdido!», exclamó Hermione. Susurró algo y luego dobló lo que parecía ser un pedazo de pergamino que Harry reconoció como su mapa. «Eh, continúen».

Cuando ella se retiraba, Harry rió por lo bajo. «¡Estabas muy preocupada por mí, ¿no?!»

Ella se detuvo y volteó a ver el lugar donde sabía que él estaba, aunque no pudiera verlo. «Bueno, sí. Faltaste a todas tus clases de la tarde y te has perdido los primeros veinte minutos de la cena».

«¡Por las bolas caídas de Merlín! ¿Es en serio?!», jadeó Harry alarmado.

Hermione soltó una risita. «¿Necesitas que te haga recordar los hechizos de limpieza? Hay un baño cerca si necesitas, eh, limpiarte y arreglarte».

«Parece que nos descubrió», murmuró Malfoy con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Harry decidió que ya no había motivos para seguir escondido, así que retiró la capa, la encogió y la guardó en su bolsillo. Luego, lanzó un rápido hechizo de limpieza a Malfoy y a él mismo. Finalmente, volteó hacia su mejor amiga.

Se veía sorprendida de que ambos estuvieran aún totalmente vestidos, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, arregló rápidamente la camisa de Harry, ajustó su corbata y pasó las manos por su cabello en un intento por domarlo un poco.

«¡Es imposible!», dijeron ambos con una risita.

Harry le dio un empujoncito con su hombro. «Ve, te alcanzo en un momento».

Hermione asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. «Si no vas a cenar, no te voy a guardar _nada_ ».

«¡Entendido!», refunfuñó Harry.

Mientras ella se iba, Harry volteó hacia Malfoy. «¿Necesitas que te ayude a arreglarte?»

Él negó con la cabeza. «Conozco hechizos...», dejó de hablar y lanzó los hechizos que inmediatamente lo dejaron tan fresco y perfecto como siempre.

«Oh, qué útil», murmuró Harry, genuinamente impresionado.

«Entonces...», comenzó Malfoy. «¿Qué tal si nos vemos después de la cena? ¿A las ocho y media frente a las mazmorras de Slytherin?»

Harry le dio una gran sonrisa. «¡Te veo a esa hora!» Y con eso, se apuró a alcanzar a Hermione. De pronto, estaba más entusiasmado que nunca en su vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de la autora:  
> Esto fue algo pequeño que me cayó como una tonelada de ladrillos mientras escribía algo más. Espero que les haya gustado. :D


End file.
